


Sinister Eclipse

by Corrupted_Seraphim



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of cliches about werewolves, A lot of cruelty, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Author have his own canon about werewolfes, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Horror Elements, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, OC, Other, Reader is Werewolf, Reader total badass, Slow Romance, Some Humor, The author wanted to make a horror of the 80s, The reader is very chaotic, some pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupted_Seraphim/pseuds/Corrupted_Seraphim
Summary: How does it feel to be torn apart by your own anger and unbearable pain? When your mind is so soapy and blurry that you can hardly restrain yourself from attacking your family and friends?In fact, being a werewolf is not so bad, but people still tend to destroy them, no matter how much time has passed since the monsters came to the surface. You are lucky to live a calm and measured life, not counting the fact that you are a wild predator.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Sinister Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> The second work of the author, which he plans to continue.
> 
> I've seen works where the reader was a vampire, but why not now write about a werewolf, too?

_On such bright nights, when the full moon is in the sky, shining brilliantly, and then pretending to hide behind black clouds, the most terrifying things happen. In a quiet town near Mount Ebbot, a huge monstrosity devours livestock, not for the first time local farmers and ordinary summer residents notice the corpses of animals, brutally torn and gutted, with huge bitten pieces from the body and all covered with deep, very massive claw marks. Local authorities claim that this may be the antics of wolfs in these very uninhabited forests, but some zoologists say that such large bites are not typical for wolfs. Ever since the monsters came to the surface, people in general are used to living side by side with them, there have been no incidents involving them. And although our entire society should be based on mutual respect and trust in each other, we strongly ask you not to take walks alone in the dark, because it is not known when this monstrosity will strike at the people living in our city — Catherine Admers, a journalist for the newspaper "News Minute"_

  
  
  
You finished reading the morning paper, lazily sipping your favorite tea. It would be a complete lie if you weren't amused by the news. Stretching with a soft crunch of bones and grabbing your backpack, you set your empty cup in the sink and glanced around your apartment, checking for open windows or lights. After making sure everything was in order, you left the small one-room apartment and locked the door behind you, quickly heading to the bus stop. Your boss gave you the day off because you were feeling unwell, which was extremely rare because you usually almost never get sick, but that's not what you were worried about right now. Outside, it was summer, warm weather, and the bright sun with the singing birds and the sounds of the city accompanied it.

  
You went for a walk today, on your last day off. Of course, you were tempted to lie on your sides on a cheap but comfortable couch, but your mind demanded that you do something much more productive. And so, the lot fell on jogging and athletics, and where can you do it better than in a city park? And just to be near the forest. To be honest, you were annoyed by life in the city, although for so many years you were already used to it, but sometimes you really wanted to escape from all this fuss and unnecessary noise, however, you were very lucky to have your own country house a few hours away.  
  


Behind your own thoughts, you didn't notice how you took the bus and were already striding into the park, with an indifferent and calm expression on your face, although the obvious joy of the walk shone in your colored eyes. Taking a deep breath of more or less fresh air, you stopped at a bench near the entrance to the park and stretched your arms up, unbending and slightly crunching your bones. Again. _"Today should definitely be a nice day. I need to rest properly and then I'll be harnessed back to work. Well, let's practice!"_ mentally saying to yourself, you adjusted your loose T-shirt and pulled up your long shorts. Half-pants? To be honest, you didn't know what to call them, you just bought them in the men's department, they seemed comfortable and not too expensive, and it was quite a bargain.  
  
  


Starting your easy cross, you calmly ran along the paths. There weren't many people here right now, although they wouldn't have bothered you anyway, but you were just glad you didn't meet anyone. Calmly sighing and sometimes stopping to admire the beautiful view of the greenery and the lake, at this pace you ran along the paths to the edge of the forest, deciding to slow down a little, because without noticing it, your speed increased. In fact, you've been getting even more private lately, although it would seem much more so. This damn news, it was too disturbing to get hit by.…  
  
  


"OH, I'M SORRY, MISS!!" You accidentally bumped into someone while falling backwards, and you frowned out of habit. "I HOPE YOU'RE NOT TOO UPSET ABOUT THIS, HUMAN" Despite your distrust of outsiders, and even more so of monsters, you still accepted the bony helping hand that was extended to you. It was a small skeleton in training blue and white clothes, apparently, he also liked to play sports. You looked at his aquamarine lights in the empty eye sockets of his skull and smiled slightly as you rose from the ground.  
  
  


"It's okay, kid, don't worry about me, I'm a pretty strong girl" 

  
  


"I'M GLAD TO HEAR THAT, HUMAN, MWEHEHE! OH, I FORGOT TO INTRODUCE MYSELF. I'M A MAGNIFICENT BLUE!" the little skeleton happily extended his hand to you, and you lightly shook it, leaning towards him. You were quite tall, a few centimeters taller than the average man.

  
  


"My name is Y/N, nice to meet you, Blue" Although you were not a particularly active person who was looking for company, but this monster looked just charming, your smile involuntarily appeared on your face "Do you also like to play sports?»

  
  


"VERY, VERY MUCH, HUMAN! I BELIEVE THAT THERE IS NOTHING BETTER THAN DEVELOPING YOURSELF IN DIFFERENT AREAS, INCLUDING SELF-IMPROVEMENT IN PHYSICAL FORM!!»  
  
  
  


Actually, that's how your conversation started. Despite the fact that you were a kind of recluse and in principle had little contact with anyone other than some of your friends or work colleagues, you spent quite a good time with Blue. You talked a lot about health and proper nutrition, as well as a variety of sports, you did not even notice how half the day flew by. You liked to communicate with this small and very active skeleton, you had a lot in common despite the fact that you seemed to be divided into your active and lazy side, one of which wanted to run non-stop for a day, while the other side liked to lie in front of the TV all day. In the end, the monster apparently liked to communicate with you so much that he persuaded you to exchange numbers in order to meet tomorrow and also run around or just have a good time. It sounded great, except you had to go to work, and it couldn't help but leave a sour taste in your mouth when you pulled a smile on your serene face.

"See you Blue, I'll try to see you tomorrow," you said, waving goodbye to the skeleton, and watching as he sent an equally cheerful, energetic gesture with a bright smile on his face. Definitely a good guy that you could make friends with and probably will, because where can you get away from his innocent childish eyes that literally begged to exchange numbers, what else to hang out with?

  
  
"BE SURE TO SEE YOU, HUMAN! DON'T BE AFRAID TO SPEND THE REST OF YOUR DAY WITHOUT MY RADIANT PRESENCE, MVEHEHEHE!" My God, that "mvehehe" was incredibly contagious, but you restrained yourself from laughing in the wake of the departing  
monster.

* * *

  
  
  
The last half of the day you spent relaxing in your own apartment and lazily watching absolutely different TV shows. You had strength and energy, but you didn't want to leave your slightly rough, not so soft, but pretty sofa. And then your phone rang, notifying you of incoming messages. Thinking it was from your boss, you ignored it, but it kept ringing every time someone texted you. Only one thing came to mind.

  
Sunny: HUMAN! I'M SURE YOU ALREADY MISS ME, BUT FEAR NO! I, GORGEOUS BLUE, WOULD LIKE TO INVITE YOU TO DINNER AND MEET MY BROTHER AND COUSINS INSTEAD OF GOING FOR A WALK! IT SOUNDS CRAZY, BUT I'M SURE WE CAN BE BEST FRIENDS! MWEHEHE! I'D ALSO LIKE TO TREAT YOU TO A FRIENDSHIP TACO!!!

Sunny: YOU CAN COME IN WHATEVER YOU WANT, BUT SOME COUSINS MAY FIND FAULT WITH YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR CLOTHES, BUT I DON'T INSIST ON ANYTHING!

Sunny: AND I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND IF SOME OF MY COUSINS JOIN US FOR A RUN!

You couldn't help but melt at this, your face softened as much as possible and broke into a smile, you giggled a little at this absolutely cute "mvehehe" that the monster wrote even in his messages.

You: Yeah, it sounds weird to trust strangers like that, but I'll come anyway, Blue. I hope I don't disappoint you or your brother and cousins ^^

Maybe these upper brackets like a smiley face were superfluous, but the answer came immediately.

Sunny: MWEHEHE!!! Y/N, YOU WILL NOT DISAPPOINT ME AT ALL, I AM SURE OF IT ONE HUNDRED PERCENT! I'VE DISCUSSED THE DETAILS OF THE DINNER, AND MANY OF THE TENANTS DON'T MIND. IF IT IS CONVENIENT FOR YOU, WE WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU AT 6PM!

In the next few messages, Blue sent their address, and you chatted with him for a while about everyday things before saying goodbye and going to warm up your sausages. Blue would be upset if he found out that you are not eating the healthiest food, but he is not here, so the sins do not crawl on your back.

After finishing your meal, you showered and quickly went to bed, setting yourself up for an early wake-up and your work, setting your alarm and going to bed earlier than you normally would.

* * *

The alarm was ringing, you were actively going to your job as a bartender No matter how much you didn't like working there, unfortunately, there was some chance that either monsters or particularly smart people with incredible eyesight and a sharp mind would notice your little secret, and that didn't make you very happy. Unlike other girls and women of your age, you were not only above the norm, but also did not have a prominent figure, the chest and hips were not particularly expressive, the waist also did not stand out. Although you wouldn't call yourself thin or fat. But, pfft, who needs any beauty and seductiveness at all? You had muscles! No, you weren't a bodybuilder, far from it, but thanks to the midsection in the shape of your figure, you had some pretty well-muscled muscles, although this is often not visible under the oversized clothes you like to wear.

  
  
And now, wearing your favorite re-sewn shorts-pants, you are in a hurry to go to work.

When you got on the right bus, you were lost in your own thoughts, watching the summer landscape change one after another. The people around you were either talking quietly, or they were also busy with their thoughts or phones, and that was fine with you. Your temper was extremely short-tempered and, unfortunately, quite aggressive, although most of the time you were coolly calm. Your job required you to have a cool head, you can't just hit people like that. Although ... you chuckled to yourself as you continued on your way to the "Azure Fog" bar, where you worked as a bartender.

When you got to the bar, you went through the back door, quickly greeting your work colleagues and leaving for the staff room. You've always been expected to offer warmer greetings, but you're used to being a lone wolf, and living outside the pack, so you've never had much contact with humans, much less monsters.

  
  
 _"Blue was just an accident, that small percentage of monsters who are such an innocent and bright child that I'm not consciously going to be rude to him. But this is only an exception to the rule. You should even keep as far away from him as possible, never before has my rapprochement with anyone brought me to good, "_ such were your thoughts after meeting this little skeleton, and you still tried to keep your distance, unable to express yourself in any rude way in front of him. 

  
  


Setting your bag of clothes down by the worn staff room sofa, you warmed up and quickly changed into your basic black-and-white work uniform. It was pretty standard and you never really liked it, which is why most of the time you never wore a bow tie, expressing a silent protest to this uncomfortable clothing. But work is work, nothing can be done about it.

  
  
  
Leaving the room, you quickly walked down the corridor to the main huge room of the building, where there was your bar with drinks, tables and chairs for visitors, as well as a stage where beautiful singers often performed.  
  
  
  


"Hey, Y/N! I hope you've had a good rest during this time, because we're worried about you here. How many times have I told you to leave earlier? You were greeted by a blonde girl dressed in the uniform of a waiter. She was sitting at the long bar on a high stool, her chin in her hand, looking at you, smiling.  
  
  


"Abby, you're too much in the clouds. It wasn't the work that made me feel bad, but the fact that I was devoting all my free time to training at that time, and you know it. In addition, the weather was more overcast in those days. Here's the answer to why I'm sick," you grimaced slightly, getting up behind the counter and starting to wipe the workplace with a wet rag. You also decided to wipe all the glasses, as if you did not know that they would not be left dirty in any case.

  
  


"Y/N, I missed your icy temper so much!" Abby smiled broadly, apparently not offended by your overly cold tone. Everyone at work has long been used to the fact that you were, first of all, not one of the chattering people, and secondly, not one of the most good-natured "James, by the way, will be very happy to vacate the bartender's place. To be honest, his drinks are absolutely not the kind that only you can make. Especially your signature drink, "Blood Eclipse!" The girl smiled brightly at you again, straightening her back and swinging her leg slightly.

  
  


"Stop sucking up, Abby. Are you trying to beg me for an alcoholic drink again for old friendship? The boss will swear again if he finds you drunk like last time, "And yet despite your aloof nature, you liked this girl. You talked to her for quite a long time and for a long time to understand what kind of person she is. And you hope that she will never know you more deeply than your built-up image, although, perhaps, one day, you will still reveal some secrets to her.

  
  


Abby's face twisted slightly, and when another waiter called out to her, she reluctantly got up from her seat and picked up her tray and notebook from the counter. " Y/N, I'm glad you're okay. And you're a complete ass, don't you dare wear yourself out like that! Because I'm really worried about you, "the girl said in a slightly stern tone, but with a still bright face.

  
  


You relaxed, and your face took on a lighter expression. Hell, she was always so sweet and caring about you that you couldn't help but smile and your mood would get better "Ha ha, okay Abby, I promise not to push myself so hard»  
  


* * *

  
  


The working day went smoothly. Although there were a lot of visitors, it's not the first time you feel surrounded by a crowd of people. You calmly served drinks to everyone who asked for you, and in the brief moments of your breaks, you communicated with Abby. The bar was filled not only with people, but also with monsters, so by the middle of the working day, you were much more nervous and mostly listened to your friend than answered her.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, doll" despite the fact that your back was turned to the bar, you perfectly heard through all the noise, conversations and music, as someone low walked heavily and sat down opposite you, apparently wanting to order a drink. With a cold expression on your face, you turned around on the low heels of your work shoes, looking down at the monster sitting at the bar. He looked a hell of a lot like Blue, but even in the gloomy atmosphere of the place, it was clear that he was a " _sharp type_ ", who liked to dress all in red, probably listened to rock and metal, and behaved like a total asshole. You curled your nose slightly as you smelled the insistent smell of mustard.

  
  


"What do you want?" you asked, still glaring at the monster. Your face became less aggressive, but only because you were surprised at how angry and full of ice your voice became. _Oops._

  
  


"Are ya always this cold? I bet ya would talk differently in m' bed~" the sharp guy winked at you, propping his head on his hand and looking at you with a cheeky grin on his skull. You were filled with the desire to tear his pathetic, bony body into a pile of crumbling bones.

  
  


"Go flirt with the ones you can handle, _**boy**_ " your response was sharp and immediate, your voice didn't waver, and your face showed that you weren't impressed. You turned around, putting the wineglass behind you.

  
  


"How rude and cold, ya would definitely be to the Boss' taste, doll. Do you have any mustar..." Before he could finish, you placed the bottle of mustard in front of the skeleton's nose with a thud. Yes, you were always ready. Some monsters liked to drink human spices, so you had all sorts of things under the bar, where you kept things you needed for work and such " _unusual_ " drinks "Hah, you and I must have developed a _special bond_ , baby" this cheeky monster winked at you again, sipping mustard without even opening his mouth. You didn't want to know how he did it.

  
  
You didn't respond to his advances, but continued to ignore the short skeleton that was glaring at you. Just because you didn't pay attention to him doesn't mean you didn't hate the way he was hitting on you.

"Come on, don't be so touchy, sweetheart. 'M Red, and yer wonderful name is~?» How infuriating.

"Y/N" is very dry and short, without any desire for communication.

"What a cute name, since we've already met, do you want a strong monster like me to walk you home? Looks like you're here for the night shift, sweetheart"  
  


" _Don't get your hopes up_ " Your answer was again extremely dry, except for how much it was also soaked in passive aggression "I think I already told you baby that you can't handle it" even though he had sharp fangs "so try not to distract me from my work, otherwise I will start to show even more aggression towards you, _ **monster**_ , so that your skull will finally understand that I do not want to communicate with you" You tried your best to contain the growing anger in you. The desire for violence was in your blood, but you tried to distract yourself by doing your job.  
Red just chuckled softly, and he really didn't bother you again until the end of the shift, but he wasn't going anywhere. Later, he asked for another bottle of mustard, and you wanted to break his head, but the whole evening was quiet. You said good-bye to Abby and promised to text her when you got home before you split up and headed for the bus stop.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Red had a great time at the bar. Well, almost. The local girls were cute, and the ones who performed on stage also had a delightful voice, but the local bartender caught his attention. Not Grillby, for God's sake, it's as far away as the moon for pitiful people, but it'll do for a couple of nights. Mostly because of this girl, _Y/N_. He had rarely seen such tall girls, she seemed taller than most of the guys who worked here, and she also looked like a person who played sports. Yeah, his brother would definitely like her, but he didn't expect such open aggression towards the monster. Their establishment had a rule about banning all manifestations of racism and intolerance against monsters, but this person apparently it bypassed. Sans wanted to teach her a lesson when her shift was over, but he quickly noticed that she was behaving the same way with other people, so his displeasure subsided somewhat.

To be honest, it was absolutely fun to take her out, at least she could clearly feel it when he glared at her, and what her dissatisfied face was worth. Red still sat until the closing of the restaurant, he wanted to see her off even if she was against it, and he was definitely drawn to such a huge mystery. This girl barely spoke, was very secretive and cold towards almost everyone except the waitress, um, Abby? That was her name, I think.

As Sans was leaning against the wall of a building near the bar, he noticed Y/N coming out of the back door, but he didn't announce himself. She was dressed in more casual clothes, slightly hunched over, and generally looked like these human teenagers. He followed her quietly, stopping a few meters away, watching the man with a cold expression. At some point, he decided to leave her, he did not want to get into trouble with the law, and this bartender clearly looked like a person who would report him to the police at an opportunity, well, or when he had no patience at all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Red was about to turn around to go around the corner and teleport home when he heard a loud dog barking. He glanced back at the large dog that the man was holding on a leash. The animal barked aggressively and loudly, growling at Y/N, apparently trying to attack her, but the girl did not even flinch, patiently waiting for her bus._


End file.
